


Сектумсемпра (Слова, которые режут)

by sverhanutaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy-centric, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, POV Draco Malfoy, Sectumsempra, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Что больнее: сам поступок или стоящие за ним слова?





	Сектумсемпра (Слова, которые режут)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sectumsempra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458660) by [second_hand_heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_hand_heaven/pseuds/second_hand_heaven). 



Кто говорит, что слова не причиняют боли, явно никогда подобного не испытывал.  
  
Безусловно, физические раны болят.  
  
Но они — ничто по сравнению с пониманием того, что он хотел видеть меня таким.  
  
Сломленным, истекающим кровью и умирающим.  
  
Медленно, в одиночестве на холодном каменном полу.  
  
Что он — Мальчик-Который-Выжил, Избранный, третий из Золотого Трио — хотел видеть меня таким.  
  
А он ведь должен был быть на стороне хороших.  
  
Он был призван защищать других, помогать им.  
  
Я думал, он мог бы помочь и мне.  
  
Предложить мне на выбор третий вариант; что-то ещё помимо 'убить' или 'быть убитым'.  
  
Но нет, он ненавидит меня со всей страстью.  
  
Сильно и неистово.  
  
Глубоко и безудержно.  
  
Он в жизни бы мне не помог.  
  
Из-за того, чем я являюсь.  
  
Кем я являюсь.  
  
С клеймом, вытравленным на мне под влиянием страха.  
  
Едва ли я могу винить его.  
  
Но дело не в том, что я слабо старался, уж поверьте.  
  
Я не могу его винить, но уж точно могу быть чертовски расстроен.  
  
Опечален тем фактом, что мальчик — мужчина, или кем бы мы там ни были — стоящий передо мной, должен был видеть лучшее в людях, предлагать искупление, однако всё, что он делает, так это насылает на меня проклятие и оставляет истекать кровью на полу в туалетной комнате.  
  
Что он хочет моей смерти.  
  
 _Сектумсемпра._  Режущая навсегда.  
  
Золотой Мальчик Волшебного Мира хочет, чтобы я умер, мучительно медленно и в одиночестве.  
  
Ни капли не могу его винить.  
  
И эта мысль режет глубже любой раны.


End file.
